Plastic packaging is commonly used for products such as meats. It is often desired to have a package that is conformed to the shape of the product being packaged for sale. One method of achieving a desired shape of a package is by forming a plastic package with a thermal forming die. Different sized cavities in different thermal dies can produce different sized packages.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient apparatus and method of forming plastic packages of different sizes with the use of a single thermal forming die.